The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter/Credits
Full Credits for The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter. Logos Opening The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter Closing Directed by Steven Spielberg Luc Besson Jill Culton TBA Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Stunts Chris Barnes Bobby Beckles Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young Unit Production Manager Carol Cuddy Unit Production Manager G. Mac Brown First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Corey Turner Associate Producer Paul A. Levin Crew Directors Department Student Of The Cite Du Cinema School Casting Choreography Emilie Goldblum Storyboard and Design Addl Concept Design - Development Phase Pascal Casolari Miguel Coimbra Ian McCaig Christine Deschamps Kisler Jean-Marc Couzi Vicent Dutrait Clint Langley Bryan Metheney Jean-Claude Mezieres Jean Michel Ponzio Backstory Content Fanny Talmone Adrien Fargue Jules Lugan Physical Stunts Behind The Scenes and Set Photo Camera Sound Lighting Rigging Rigging Key Grip Franck Bonomi Rigging Grips Yannick Freess Gilles Floquet Jean-Yves Fress Jean-Marie-Vodoz Dominique LePage Remy Fress Stephane Dumon Manuel Pietrangeli Grip Add l Grips Julien Moine Franck Bouchoucha Jonathan LY Bruno Oransart Samuel Berner Prelight Prelight Gaffer Pascal Lombardo Prelight Electricians Marc Nove Ansel Arbogast Stephane Cry Nicolas Coudsi Luc Revrolle Renato Vicini Frederic Deprez Eric Thurot Wardrobe Coming soon! Model Making and Make Up Special Effects Make Up Hair Coming soon! Art Department Coming soon! Props Master Accounting Production Unit Set PAs Cyril Mund Sebastien Toujan Charlotte Schafffer Anna Aubree, AFR Antonio Paterniti Pierre Accolas Louise Lebrat Camille Boishardy Solange Mouliere Camille Reiller-Douboscq Elie Doublet Animation Crew Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Layout Artists Technical Layout Artists Character Animators Michael Alcover Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Charlie Aufroy Albert Barba-Cunill Thomas Berkane Arnaud Berthier Sandy Bienvenut Abel Blouzon Yoann Bomal Quentin Bouillet Xavier Brault Raphaela Burdis Carlos Cabanilles Gustavo Calle David Carrière Erh-Lei Chai Axelle Cheriet Guillaume Copin Jean-Christophe Craps Simon Cuisinier Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Gerald Dedel Moise Hergaux-Essame Bastien Fagoo Nicolas Faucheux Charlotte Kristof Francis Lacogne Antony Lacordaire Florent Leibovici Nastassia Le May Clément Le Quéré Rebecca Liu Edu Llobera Nicolas Lorsner Rudi Loïai Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Julien Madar Clélia Magurno Haidi Marburger Pierre Mariné Géraud Martin Davide Maugeri Alexandre Melquiond Mathieu Menard Nicolas Menard Clarisse Merle Frederic Merle David Minguez Olivier Montero Helder Pereira Crowd Animators Animation Fixers Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Character Effects Animators Sets and Props Modeling Sets and Props Surfacing Cityscape and Set Dressers Lead Effects Animators Effects Animators Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Anthony Bonnard Sandra Boucher Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Carmen Cones Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Audrey Gallego Marie Greff Annie Hua Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Emilio Mansilla Matthieu Martiny Julian Mifsud Auriane Prédour Olivier Prigent Bruno Roberto Romain Silva Macedo Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Régis Aillet Étienne Bagot-Caspar Sébastien Baron Florian Bestel Romain Blanchet Anaïs Bonaventure Jonathon Bonte Jérémie Bouvier Tristan Hocquet Caroline Journo Jean-Louis Kalifa Rattany Kem Julien Laperdrix Alexandre Lasbleiz Thibault Lebret Aline Lemaire Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recruiting Managers Second Unit Australian Unit TBA Canadian Unit TBA New Zealand Unit Japan and Hong Kong Unit New York Unit France Unit TBA Berlin Unit TBA Austria Unit TBA Hungary Unit TBA Prague Unit Stunts Petr Bozdech Jan Brichcin Marek Brichcin Matous Brichcin Martin Dvorsky Martin Engel Jiri Horky Nazar Hul Marek Jelinek Jiri Kraus Pavel Kratky Adam Kulhavy Petr Kucera David Matousek Vaclav Pacal Tomas Peterac Ales Putik Tomas Rydval Petr Sekanina Frantisek Stupka Jaroslav Surowka Marek Simbersky Jakub Svec Martin Spur Miroslav Valka Jan Vosmik Jiri Vostrovsky Lucie Absolonova Brona Chaloupkova Zuzana Drdacka Hana Dvorska Michaela Dvorska Romana Hajkova Michaela Manovska Monika Podzimkova Marie Svecova Michaela Salamounova Costumers Andrea Esther Vankova Jana Krizkova Lucie Zazvorkova Michaela Dejmalova Martina Hrusova Jana Subrtova Zuzana Brozova Alice Cortes Ladislava Horska Costia Gouroutidis Crowd Hair & Makeup Hana Chylova Zdenek Klika Nikola Roubalova Tereza Hrdlick Katerina Najsrova Liba Barlova Martina Zielmanova Marketa Peskova Iveta Jirickova Monika Kacerovska Production Assistants Dada Adamova Michaela Baginova Tereza Beck Manlai Erdembileg Marketa Hanzalova Veronika Hladikova Maria Jungvirt Adam Karasek Richard Kasal Lucie Kovarikova Jakub Kyral Krystof Liska Vaclav Puc Tobias Shaw Veronika Vavrova Production Services in the Czech Republic provided by Stillking Films Spain Unit Production Services in Spain provided by Fresco Film Services. Abu Dhabi Unit TBA Italian Unit Indian Unit TBA Additional Photography - Main Unit TBA Additional Photography - Second Unit Montreal VFX Production Crew Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Lights and Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital Limited Wellington, New Zealand TBA Visual Effects by Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm and Hues Studios TBA Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures ImageWorks Modelers Jason Baldwin Yohan Bang Yoon Sung Jeong Marcos Kang Ryan Sung-Hun Lim Taehyun Park David Vidal Pedroza Character Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Andre Coelho Romain Digonnet Shae Dunser Atsuo Fujiwara David Gimenez Coronas David Herfindahl Eric Huang Sungbae Jung Michael Kimmel Magnolia Ku Lea Sejin Lee Stein Loetveit David Mah Ina Marczinczik Blair McNaughton Elena Miroglio Zac Overcash Wesley Plongisuan Joakim Riedinger Atsushi Sato Tatsuyuki Shimada Hiroya Sonoda Andrew Wakeley James R. Ward FX Animation Artists Saqib Ashraf Jimena Barrera Colin Romain Besnard Jangwhoan Choi Aaron Dennis Valentin ValDo Dornel Eric Ennis Tim Fagan Ian Farnsworth Matthew Hanger Christian Hernandez Sulki Hong Naoki Kato Dmitriy Kolesnik YJ Lee Simon Lewis Alex Manita Oleksandr Alex Loboda Spencer Lueders Filippo Maccari Helena Masand Chris Messineo Michael Petty James Axel Rowe Patrick Witting Lighting Artists Jared Brient Hitesh Bharadia Alex Corll Nicholas Cross Stefano Di Noia Marq Faulkner Kyle Fox Tristam Gieni Natalie Greenhill Amir Honarmand Brian Kloc Camil Planella Panisello Frank Ritlop Gal Roiter Uros Simic Doug Smith Gianni Vardanega Yonghow Vong Mark A. Wilson Jin A Yoon Compositing Artists Alexy Auffeves Carle Guy Aubert Geeta Basantani Jon Bot Rochelle Brown Robin T. Brown Christopher Buzon Robyn Campbell Jordan Catracchia Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Joseph Connery Stuart Cripps Spencer Dinney Emeline Doumange Colin Drobnis Jack Dunn Daniel Duwe Kade Eckstein Fabian Garcia Florian Girardot Oded Vehabanot Granot Emilia Gustafsson Venkat Inturi Jeffrey J. Johnson Fredrik Larsson Jooyong Lee Daniel Lee Danny Lee Meherzad Minbattiwala Jamie Moggach Priyank Murarka Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Naoki Oyagi Vania Ruano Noe Conor Schock Jameson Schultz Brian Thomason Daniel Trezise Shane Christopher Wicklund Edison Yu Sergei Yurskyi Software Development Michael Ford Jesse Andrewartha Mei Chu Alejandro Conty Marc-Andre Davignon Michael Dolan Nick Fowler Daniela Hasenbring Pavel Jurkas Aleksei Rusev Daniel Paul Sheerin Systems Engineers Steve Kowalski • Alexander Prigarin • Dan Villarreal Production Department Julie Zackary Nicole Brisson Kristy Fortier Regaye Fulcher Megan Galbraith Holly Price Amy R. Racius Eve Thomas Visual Effects and Animation by Rising Sun Pictures TBA Visual Effects by MPC TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic VFX Production Coordinators Claudia Amatulli Sarah Brims Laura Bullen Agathe Compagnon Courtenay Cooper Brenda Finster Melanie Goss Andrew Gotham Joan Hanley Kate Kazokas Tu Nhi Lam Graham Martin Leigh Muller Karolina O’Brien Ewa Otwinowska Jessica Taruna Paraha Krystle Penhall Adam Rattur Grace Rein Vic Simiele Sarah Summers Sedelle Wagner Hayden White Jialing Danni Zhang Concept Artists and Designers Kristen Anderson Patrick Awa Joel Chang Max Clifford Peter Commins Simon Cowell Brian Estanislao Toby Grime Robert Qiu Gibson Radsavanh Charles Santoso Kim Taylor Phil Whiteley Story Artists Aaron Davies Scott Hurney Adam Murphy Christine Wilson Donald Walker Modeling Artists Jean-Marc Ariu Paul Braddock Will Brand Jeff Driver Brenton Goodwin Jake Hempson Steve Hubbard Mabel John John Stanley McGovern Sean Pow Rigging TDs Simon Ben Anderson Lachlan Best Nathan J. Chisholm Jose Molina Garcia Wei He Hector Escudero Lopez Davide Munisso Edwin Ng Shimjith Pookatt Arthur Terzis Rikki Knight Trembath Mengjing Yang Surfacing Artists Demian Astur Julia Bordeau Tim Box Claudia A Candia Camela Cheng Rodrigo Guerechit Dong Liang Mia Liu Stephen Midwinter Martin Newcombe Timea Ng Johan Nordenson Jung Yun Park Carl Prudhomme Ilaria Ragusa Jordan Soler Digant Sutar Andrew Xu Enrico Zerbo ChaoJun Zhang Asset TDs Christian Lopez Barron Johnny Cochrane Phil McAuliffe Andrew R. E. Taylor Layout Artists Kim Allen Jayden Beveridge Marcus Boos Daniel Cohn Daniel Copeland Smedile Luke Flanagan Sivan Goundar Stan R. Haptas Konstantin Kovalenko Bernard Lizon Kim Lund Fabian Müller Jay Wongu Oh Thomas Pickford Mike Singca Gerrard Southam Peter Spinaze Egbert Tjong Heidy Villafane Dylan Yeo Tracking Supervisor Bhakar James Tracking Artists Marcus Bain James Bleakley Kalyan Bommu Nathan Cox Billy Dunham Jaeyoung Jang Ian Joli Rowan Karrer Kieran Lim Andrew McGregor Ryan Pilcher Corin Sadlier Richard Skelton Geeta Thapar Rajesh Velayudhan Animation Leads Mike Cottee Jérôme Dernoncourt Gregory Naud Magali Rigaudias Christian So David Williams Animators Stewart Alves Sashdy Arvelo Christopher Bacon Viola Baier Jordan Benning Scott Britton Aaron Burton Andrea Castagnoli Jamie Chung Bruce Creevey Jeremy Davidson Sergio Delfino Christopher Dias Jim Dodd Andrew Dorr Gaurav Dubey Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Mike Dugard Brendan Fagan Alexander Fernandes Andy Finlayson Laura Hall David Hansen David James Henderson Liam Hill Huy Ho Alexander Hunt Scott Hunter Daniel Jervis Martin Joas Jins M Jose Jubey Jose Kate Knott Nagaraju Kusuma Adam Lau Martin Le Joseph Lee Sandra Lin Rod March Balazs Meszaros Lucas Michaels Samidha Nagwekar Louis Ng Huy Ngo Alfie Olivier Ean Keat Ong Sungmin Park Puneeth PB Damian Pin Tom Pinon Christopher Potter Christel Pougeoise Darren Rea Yashaank Singh Sreejit Sreedharan Sikand Srinivas Ken Steel Tim Strain Bryant Tan Maraiah Tominez John Turello Les Turner George Varettas Nideep Varghese Darragh White Benjamin Wright Mary Yang Melissa Lim Ching Ying Technical Animators Chantelle Albion Thomas Claxton Josh Costa Daniel Denham James Peters Jade Taglioli Matthew Travers Effects Artists Sotiris Bakosis David Brown Jayandera Danappal Matt Estela Luke Gravett Christian Epunan Hernandez Ziggy Kucas Marcin Majewski Rubens Fredrick Alejandro Garrido P Paul Waggoner Character Effects Artists Jarrod Anderson Sachin Bangera Rajkiran Bhandari Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Heather Cardew Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Graeme Phillips Adrian Pinder Niral Rajani Sunil Rawat Beck Selmes Larry Townsend Nate Yellig Effects TDs Jonathan Cox • Jaideep Khadilkar • Luke Vale Lighting Artists Ross Anderson Yogesh Balguri Michael Bongiorno Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Ouirich Bounthavy Stephen Casey Tiffany Chen Anthony Church Nathan Corkish Alex Corll Nicholas Cross Reza Farsad Dominic Femia Damir Filipovic Mark Andrew De La Garza Sam Getz Todd Gill Hazel Gow Rodrigo Ribeiro Guimaraes Andrew Hepp Hai-Yen Huynh Timothy Kenyon Serge Kovalenko Elodie Labbe Pearl Luen Chee Lai YB Leong Stefan Litterini Keir Longden Graeme McGirr Rakesh More Timothy Murphy Victoria Peter Muthu Camil Planella Panisello Richard Sandoval Nikhil Sahane Richard Simko Domenick Simpson Aditya Talwar Kunal Thapar Michael Webster Khai Tuck Wong Supervising Output TD Steve Agland Lighting TDs Simon Bunker Christian Gloor Manuel Macha Honey Sharma Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Roto and Paint Artists Rebecca Andrews Michael John Baker Tom Channell Carly Cheung Jimi Green Brandon Hammond Rosemma Hollis Giselle Hunter Alexander Jennings Peter Jurca Danial Khan Jarod McLaren Ashley Mears Daniel Nees Chris Van Noy-March Patricia Papachristou Santosh Shrestha Compositors Gaetan Baldy Ryan Basa Manuj Basnotra Kazia Bouladoux Dan Brown Kris Carson Lara Collins Claudia Coppa Chris Davies Zelko Dejanovic Emmanuele Diotti John Durney Mohamed Ghouse Sam Cody Godfrey Marc Gollenia Josh Hulands Nicolas Landajo Jens Liebscher Johannes Masanz Finley McNeilage Meherzad Minbattiwala Shyamchand Mohandas Allan Morel Andy Mower Norah Mulroney Jessenia Nauta Sue Nelson Shyam Nunna Diego Riestra O. Paula Olszowska Luke Parsons Matteo Petricone Benjamin Philippovich Matt Roe Colin Rhodes Rosi Ruiz Vinoth Sampathkumar Lisa Schmolzer Kieran Shepherd Jonathan Sum Jonathon Sumner Eleanor Sutton Tanzir Uzzaman Jan Volckmann Antoine Wibaut Mitchell Woodi Matthew Wynne Ben Wotton Pipeline Tools Daniel Barry Rob Bateman Jon-Patrick Collins Frieder Czeschla Matthew John Hampsey Fabrice Macagno Cesar Saez Stefano Tabacco Production Systems Brendan Donovan Federico Naum Gildas Olympio Daniel Scott William Southers Jamie Sutanto Render Wranglers Christopher Day Trent Dyer Rebecca Hore William Lawton Sam Marchant Zacchari Plester Thomas Wilmot Support Engineering Supervisor Steven Lees-Smith Support Engineers Sebastian Ampuero Garry Baker Samson Heffernan Josh Lewis Patrick Madden Shayne Rodway Systems Engineering Lead Radu Vintila Systems Engineers Elana Andersen Kevin Ng Eugene Purugganan Grant Street Jeremy Webber Kareem Yassih Production Support Emma Aldous Samantha Baker Thouraya Battye Justina Challita Robert Cornish Tessa Crozier Zoe Diamond Eric Efstratiadis Sarah Giddy Nick Hore Krista Jordan Patricia Kung Thi Maggie Nguyen Asal Nikkhah Todd McHenry Brady Mutch Toby Nalbandian Anita Pathak Christopher Perkins Roxy Prophet Kim Rickard Lisa Santo-Buchler Holly Scott Shanshan Susan Yan Abraham Trevathan Michael Valaire Nina Walsh Hua Claire Wang Nicholas Yap Visual Effects by DNEG TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios TBA Visual Effects by Mr. X TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Cinesite TBA Visual Effects by Framestore VFX Leads Chris Cook Marc-André Coulombe Mark Gostlow James Harmer Igor Jovanovic James King Edward Lim Stephen MacKershan Thomas Maier Claire Michaud Andrea Pezzolato James Pyper 3D Artists William Alexander David Alvarez Moran Gonzalo Martin Allende Mira Arte Bora Sahin Louise Chassain Benjamin Cheong Nicolas Chiarot Steven Clibborn-Dyer Oscar Dahlén Chris Davies Kunal Desai Nacho Doctor González Jason Edwards Gianpietro Fabre Rodolfo Fanti Antonio Filippin Chris Gill Mikhail Gubkin Rens Heeren Webber Huang Marguerite Imperatori Jamie Isles Bart Karon Fiona Kaye Ben Kocic Leon Kogan Mala Lal Cyril Lamine Dilesh Lamsal Saul Latorre Claire Lawrence-Slater Allyn Lawson Michelle Lee Paul Lee Tomas Lefebvre Siowyaw Liew Alvaro Martin Parayuelo Arnaud Machtou Dominic Martin Anthony McGrath Horacio Mendoza Revinski Gerome Oldfield Madeleine Orchard Andras Ormos Santiago O'Shea Pablo Otero Maik Pham Quang Riccardo Pietracaprina Juba Rahal Polati Samuel Porter Ashwin Prasad Bangalore Warren Presland Will Preston Sean-Ray Pugh Lisa Rasasombat Pietro Rastelli Jorge Sanchez Ramirez Nicolas Sauval Komkrit Sawasdee Anissa Senoussi-Nicastro Sarp Serter Robert Stipp Gavin Tan Milian Topsy Charlotte Tyson Lucy Wisada Adrien Zeppieri Xin Zhao 2D Artists Oliver Adranghi Jake Bush Rosemary Chester Tom Coster Claudia Lechen Ariel Levental Marco Masotti Noah Pascuzzi Andrew Pinson Manuel Pintarelli Chris Sillitoe Ivan Sorgente Robert Szabo Petra Schwane Eric So Peter Dudley Giacomo Bargellesi Severi Technical Artists Fanny Chaléon Marcelo Morales Maes Thomas du Crest Rostyslav Zagornov Dioni Zhong Patrycjusz Antczak Maximilian Hallett Tiago Lopes Alex Wareham Steve Sexton Olivia Farrar Syntyche Bio Ian Landman Janet Kaplan Charlotte Hosten Visual Effects by Mikros Image Composting Tiago Barbosa Romain Bavent Jonathan Deniard Bruno Habbah Antoine Jannic Jenane Loyer Olivier Lukasczyk Neila Ouahmed Ugo Pierantoni Guillaume Poueymarie Olivier Raveneau William Tayssier Mehoi Tessier Alexis Turbe Roto / Prep Benjamin Boisgard Edduard Caullet Ludovic Christolomme Etienne Denis Thomas Cureaux Elliott Ducruy Fabien Husselin Rafael Lopez Antoine Perrigault Ludovic Voltaire Visual Effects by Mac Guff CG Artists Johnny Butin Solen Collignon Victor Genest Mathilde Germi Hugo Jaulin Frederic Perrin Visual Effects by Digital Factory Visual Effects and Animation by Blur Studio TBA Visual Effects by Digital Domain TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Matchmovers David Mckay Jean Philippe Voyer Kevin Landry Rachel Bouchard Jean Francois Morissette Jerome Collobier Loic Beguel Texture Supervisor Daniel Lupien Texture Artists Romain Cote Jeffrey Panek Sara Fontaine Patrick Coiteux Anne-Marie Deguire Veronique Comeau Simon Chicoine Christine Leclerc Elisa-Ann Dion Adam Ruzycki Shading Artists Gabriel Morin Kevin Gilbert Veroniqur Levesque Elliot Broutin Lighting Artists Thomas Bourdis Xavier Lafarge Dominic Drolet Dominic Guilmette Alyson Lamontagne David Bishop Emmanuelle Morin Francois Couette Moise Hammouda Dawid Borkiewicz Vladimar Isailovic Alexandru Banuta Matte Painters Francois Croteau Sebastien Fernandez Antoine Goncalves Previs / Layout Artists Andree-Anne Bouffard-Verreault Greg Foret Jeremy Labolez Mathieu Archabault Maxwell Adams Bradleigh Mckay Colin Green Rigging Artists Alexandre Morin Vincent Desjardins Sergio Mucino Jahanzaib Chughtai Animators Jonathan Paquin Audrey Geoffroy Charles CJ Burbage Louis Charles Berthiaume Elodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Jolanie Lincourt Adrien Annesley Piere Olivier Allard Dirk Valk Rotoscope Artists Thana Cha Dominique Richer Emmanuel Dirian Anne-Julie Chouinard Gabriella Perreault Didier Coup-Fabiand Marc-Antone Thibault Alexandra Turmel Matte Painters TD Mathieu Lapierre Olivier Goulet Modelling Artists Mathieu Phaneuf Marc-Andre Poulin Andreas Nehls Guillaume Champagne Greg Gaillani Dave Owen Bruce Buckley Wayne Kresil Timothy Blake Colin Mcba Jose Samson Natascha Nalewajek Marc Steinberg Florian Soc FX Artists Pierre Rousseau Josselin Tonnellier James Dong Piere Luc-Verville Hugo Montambault Sylvain Noveau Chloe Ostiguy Dominik Kirouac Digital Compositors Bertrand Breuze Renaud Madeline Sebastien Jacob Samuel Durocher Vanessa Delarosbil William Cote Xernia Pirojenko Philippe Pelletier Jeremie Maheu Marianne Roberge Sebastien Veilleux Trevor Moniz Vincent Bergeron Xavier Fourmono Etienne Deshaies Support Team Cheryl Bainum Teddy Wong Marie Fetiveau Tony Zotta Jamie Darville Valerie Nicol Gladys Ramelot Marie Cote Stephanie St-Jean Marie Vignola DJ Rahming Jessika Duquette Guillaume Laforge Elliot Francoeur Sophie Vigne Jennifer Elena Sonia Moreau Gabrielle Chouinard Marie-Philippe Boudreau VFX and Animation Visual Effects by Rotomaker TBA Visual Effects by Argunov Studio TBA Visual Effects by Terminal FX TBA VFX by ARC VFX Studio TBA VFX by United Soft TBA Visual Effects by Tattva Studios TBA Visual Effects by Craft VFX TBA Visual Effects by Crater Studio TBA Visual Effects by Bluemoon VFX TBA Visual Effects by Prime Focus TBA Visual Effects by Alzhara VFX TBA Visual Effects by Mercury Visual Solutions TBA Visual Effects by WeRender TBA Visual Effects by Supreeze TBA Visual Effects by Mind Visions TBA Visual Effects by Knack Studios TBA VFX by EFX TBA VFX by Ajax Media Tech TBA VFX by Accel Media TBA VFX by Gemini FX TBA VFX by Lorven Studios TBA VFX by Unifi Media TBA VFX by Phantom FX TBA Visual Effects by NY VFXWaala TBA Visual Effects by After Studios TBA Visual Effects by Makuta VFX TBA Visual Effects by Pixelloid VFX TBA Visual Effects by Krios Digital Media Services TBA Visual Effects by Tata Elxsi TBA VFX by Thunder Studios TBA VFX by Vertex Volt TBA VFX by Futureworks TBA VFX by Aksha Studios TBA VFX by Matrix Visual Effects TBA VFX by Thunder Studios TBA VFX by Famous Studios TBA Visual Effects by FluiidMask Studios TBA Visual Effects by Redchillies VFX TBA Additional VFX Additional Visual Effects by Cheap Shot VFX Compositors Foad Shah Natalie Macdonald Jon Van Hoey Smith Andrew Fletcher Richard Baillie Rachel Wright Additional Visual Effects by Pixomondo Tippett Studio Image Engine Base FX Bot FX Virtuos Anibrain Digital Technologies Ghost VFX Scanline VFX MELS Studios Crafty Apes Fx3X BOT VFX Imageloom Visual Effects Nvizage Rise Visual Effects Studios Basilic Fly Studio Yannix Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Prime Focus TBA Digital Intermediates by Redchillies Color TBA Digital Intermediates by Company 3 TBA Previsualization Previsualization Services by Halon Entertainment LLC. Previs Supervisor E. Bradley Alexander Previs Artists Zac Cavalierd Richard Jack Geckler Faris Hermiz Federico Janni Spencer Kelsey Gary H. Lee Brian Magner Jess Marley Andrew Mercier Paolo Joel Ziemba Facial Reflectance Capture by The University of Southern California Institute For Creative Technologies Light Stage Processing Adair Liu Loc Huynh Marcel Ramos Paratusha Bhuvana Prasad Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. TBA Visualization Services Provided by Proof Inc. TBA Postvis by MPC TBA Photogrammetry Character, Prop and Lidar Set Scanning and Visual Effects Photography by 4DMax Additional Motion Capture by Mocaplab Blue Screens by Composite Components and Ragtime Rentals Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by DNEG TBA Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend 3D TBA Production Toronto TBA Australia TBA Paris TBA Berlin TBA Abu Dhabi TBA Spain TBA Austria TBA Hungary TBA Italy TBA New York TBA London TBA India TBA Post Production Picture Editing Sound Editing Grading ADR Foley Additional ADR and Re-Recording The Walt Disney Studios, Burbank Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Editing, Grading, Recording, Mixing and Laboratory by Digital Factory TBA Music TBA Songs TBA For Lyca Productions TBA For Red Chillies Entertainment TBA For Colour Yellow Productions TBA For Excel Entertainment TBA For Dharma Productions TBA For Zee Studios TBA For AA Films TBA For Eros International TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA For Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA For Movie Land Animation Studios TBA Europacorp Team Suppliers Animation and Modeling Software used Autodesk Maya Autodesk Logo.svg Rendered With RenderMan Logo.svg CGI Animation And Visual Effects & Feature Animation / VFX Compositing by Animal Logic Blur Studio Mikros Image Mac Guff Sony Pictures ImageWorks DNEG Prime Focus Alzhara VFX After Studios Makuta VFX Mercury Visual Solutions Craft VFX Matrix Visual Effects Thunder Studios Knack Studios Accel Media Ajax Media Tech Crater Studio Argunov Studio Rotomaker Terminal FX ARC VFX Studio Tattva Studio EFX United Soft Pixelloid VFX Krios Digital Media Services Unifi Media Bluemoon VFX Tata Elxsi Phantom FX Mind Visions NY VFXWaala Redchillies VFX WeRender Gemini FX Digital Domain Futureworks Vertex Volt Aksha Studios Famous Studios FluiidMask Studios Movie Land Digital Production Services Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation Toon Boom Animation logo.svg Software used to make this movie from Adobe Premiere Pro CC Adobe premiere Promo CC.jpg Books available now at your local library and bookstore from SCHOLASTIC CORPORATION™ The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter - Video Game! Available Now On All Major Games Consoles From Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Paramount Digital Entertainment, Disney Interactive Studios, Sony Pictures Digital And Sony Interactive Entertainment Archived footage from “The Nick Jr. Show!” And YouTube Videos Courtesy of The Elf Factory Ltd., Astley Baker Davies Ltd., Entertainment One Ltd., Nickelodeon, the Nickelodeon logo, Harvey Breaks, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Loud House, Spongebob Squarepants, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Copyright © MCMXIV Viacom International, Inc., and Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. The Mail Collection box, the the Sonic Eagle design, “USPS!”, The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform and are trademarks of the United States The Musicians of this Movie Would Like To Thank TBA Fender logo.png Ddrum company logo.png Drum worksh logo.png The Production Crew Would Like To Thank Microsoft logo (2012).png Apple logo black.png ReactOS logo.png The Phones/Search/Browser/Systems/Print/Ticket Would Like To Thank TBA The Cream/Clean/Soap/Video Calls Would Like To Thank TBA The Trains/Theatres/News/Channel/Kids Would Like To Thank TBA The Gas Station/Space/Banks/Card/Airlines/Automoblies Would Like To Thank TBA The Video Games/Toys/Tools/Books/Radio/Stores Would Like To Thank TBA The Jewellery/Stylist/Hospital/Sleep/Furniture Would Like To Thank TBA The Sports/Shoes/Shirts/Jeans Would Like To Thank TBA The Kitchen/Food/Candy/Ice Cream Would Like to Thank TBA The Snack/Drinks Would Like To Thank TBA The Telephone/Camera/Satellite Would Like To Thank TBA Animation Special Thanks To Various, Secret Exit, and BBC Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Gateway 2000 P5-90 Computer Towers Sony PCV-MCS20 Computer Towers Processors used Intel Core i5 Software used Toon Boom Harmony Toon Boom Storyboard Pro TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Blender Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Animate Adobe Illustrator Adobe Prelude Adobe SpeedGrade Adobe Encore Adobe Media Encoder The Producers Wish To Thank The City and Country of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics The Go!Animate Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy’s Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Argos ASDA Sainsbury’s Tesco Toymaster Toys R Us Woolworths The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin’ Donuts TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department The British Film Commission Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International TriBeca Productions Cisco Systems, Inc. The Black Diamond Group, Inc. Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation The Hanso Foundation Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John’s Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald’s Corporation Rovio Entertainment The Walt Disney Company Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Blackberry Chuck E. Cheese’s Baskin Robbins Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP Pontiac American Beverage Association Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Working Title Films Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting Systems Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America The City of Vallejo Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Lucasfilm FLIR Systems Yoobi YouTube Google Nerdiest Kid Dangerous Wells Fargo Mercedes-Benz Rhone Apparel Under Armour Fruit of the Loom Single Stone and Nak Armstrong Slow Watches AG Jeans Philips Electronics Paramount Pictures Corporation Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K BODYARMOR NASA Viacom CBS Corporation DHX Media The Cookie Jar Company Purina Jaguar Land Rover Sharp Corporation Pillsbury Audi Corporation of America Volkswagen Corporation of America and Honda Canada, Inc. Special Thanks To TBA Additional Thanks A. Subaskaran Karan Johar Ritesh Sidhwani Farhan Akhtar Gauri Khan Aanand L. Rai Luc Besson James Newton Howard Sid Sriram Amit Trevdi Shewtha Mohan Production Babies Audrey Claire Eric Jack Liam Nathan Sonal Ashley Cory Eve Jackson K. Lillie Ann Nicholas Sophia Catalina Daniel Grant Jackson L. Matthias Peter Carrie Duncan Hannah John Tyler Miranda Shashank Stella Charlie Eli J.D. Katie Miles Sigourney Theany A Canada/Australia/India/Denmark/Norway/New Zealand/France/Belgium/China/Hong Kong/Germany/ Italy/Ireland/Brazil/Spain/South Africa/Netherlands/Sweden/ Czech Republic/Hungary/United Arab Emirates/Austria/Finland/Japan/USA/UK Co-Production Canadian / France / Brazil Sales by Entertainment One Les Films Séville EuropaCorp Distribution TF1 Studio Paris Filmes Overseas Sales by AP International Streaming Partner Amazon Prime Video USA/International/Worldwide Sales by Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures Disney Columbia Pictures 20th Century Fox Universal Pictures Indian Sales by Lyca Productions Zee Studios AA Films Dharma Productions Eros International Excel Entertainment Red Chillies Entertainment Colour Yellow Productions KRG Studios A EuropaCorp TF1 Films Production M6 Films Arte France Cinema Cinemaginaire Eagle Vision Mikros Animation Bron Studios Di Bonaventura Pictures Film4 ImageNation Abu Dhabi Endemol Shine Group BBC Films Nelvana Sesame Workshop Reliance Entertainment Co-Production In Association With France 2 Cinema France 3 Cinema Universum Film Belga Films Orange Studio Fundamental Films China Film Group Corporation Studio Babelsberg BNP Paribas Walden Media Participant Novo Pictures No Trace Camping Media Rights Capital Centropolis Entertainment Produced With The Participation of TBA With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced With The Assistance of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Developed With The Participation of The Harold Greenberg Fund Developed With The Assistance of Super Channel With The Participation of TBA Produced in Association With TBA Developed in Association With TBA Copyright 2028 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Columbia Pictures Industries Inc., Universal Studios, Disney Enterprises Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Paramount Animation A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation, Bron Creative USA Inc., Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved. Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's "R" logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 35384) The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Closing Logos Distributed by Category:Credits